


繁衍是第一要务（动物体梗，绳子涉及，车一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	繁衍是第一要务（动物体梗，绳子涉及，车一发完）

老虎南X仓鼠琛

半AU，私设：有大概一半的人拥有动物体，就是可以变成某种动物，或者情绪激动的时候会显露出部分器官特征。

正文：

周家少爷最近有一个重要的任务。

他与他的伴侣均事业有成，两人感情甚笃，可以说是成家立业达到了阶段性的成功，于是不管是家里人，还是他们自己，都开始考虑要孩子的事情了。

造人计划，提上日程。

眼下正是姚琛的发情期，全家上下都记着日子，明白这段时间少爷必是专心努力耕耘，可谓是周家的头等大事，都积极配合。

饭是没法正常吃了，女佣受了吩咐，端着餐盘在指定的时间送到了少爷和夫人的卧室门口。

隔着一扇门，她倒没有听见什么声音，不过会被特别要求在这个时间来，想必也是为了避免打扰到两位。

思及此，她没控制住地两颊发热。

正色后抬手敲门，等了没几秒钟，门就开了。

周震南一手撑在门框上，面无表情地看着她，与他平日生人勿近的形象看似并无什么不同；那双攻击力极强的上挑的眼睛总是轻易能让人陷入恐惧与兴奋的挣扎。

女佣意识到自己的失礼，终于反应过来低下头，把手中的托盘往前送，“少爷。”

她埋头慌乱回想着几秒前看到的周震南随意披上的宽松睡袍所露出的肩膀的皮肤，有非常显眼的长条的红痕，好像还有齿痕…

她手上一轻，周震南已经单手接过了托盘，接着干巴巴地说了声，“你可以走了。”

女佣随即弯了弯腰，转身离开了。

她终于明白了为什么这个差事会轮到没有动物体的自己。应该只有像她这样完全的普通人才能不受那间屋子里冒出来的致命气息所影响吧。天哪，想想就很要命，她又脸红了。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

周震南关上门，转身走到床边，将托盘放到了一边的矮柜上。

“阿南…”

周震南喉头一紧，房间里的空气刚平静没多久，似乎又变得粘稠起来。

只有在一个情况下，姚琛才会从善如流地用这种语气说出他的名字，而周震南甘之若怡。

但是…“琛，宝贝，先吃点东西好不好？”他单膝跪到床上，伸手抚摸床上男孩圆润的脸颊，一扫之前在门外的冷淡姿态。

姚琛浑身赤裸地侧躺着，翻了个身，抬起上半身趴在床上，抓住周震南的手腕用红红的脸蹭他的掌心，一双媚意泛滥的丹凤眼湿漉漉地望着他，“等不及了，现在就…”

周震南体内的猛虎在低吼。姚琛毫不掩饰的撒娇和索取只有在这种时候才能享受到，而在舞台上以一敌百的周震南，对此完全没有抵抗力。

他刷的脱下了身上仅着的那条裤子，“你说你怎么回事？嗯？一个上午都没能满足你？”低哑地说着，倾身将姚琛压回到床上，一只手向下捞起他的大腿。“一刻都离不开我的老二，不塞满你的小屁股就难受吗？”

撩拨的作用是相互的，姚琛也被周震南猎食者的姿态弄得更加性起。他乖乖地仰起头让身上的人亲吻他的脖子，双手环住周震南的肩膀，难耐地喘着气。“没有…呜…唔啊——”

姚琛下面的小洞仍然松软湿滑，周震南一挺腰，一下就全部插了进去。之前射在里面的精液被挤出一些，顺着姚琛红红的臀缝滴落到床单上。

情动不已的姚琛头上再次冒出了毛茸茸的仓鼠耳朵，小小地从发丝间支棱出来，随着周震南毫不留情地往他屁股里的冲撞而抽动。他眼角泛红，迷茫无辜地看着周震南，让后者恨不得掐着他的腰狠狠顶个百来下。

“你无辜个屁…都是因为你…”周震南粗喘着低语，发泄似的自言自语，一边往前顶一边拎起姚琛的一条长腿往他胸口压，侧过头在男孩白嫩的膝弯内侧吮吸起来，满意地感受到男孩受不了地哭喘，另一条腿缠着他的腰磨蹭。

他也感受到自己粗长的尾巴缠住了那条腿，甚至用毛刺的顶端轻抚着两人身体相连的地方，激起姚琛在他的老二周围一阵紧缩，他也忍不住呻吟出声。

“告诉我，还有感觉吗？干了这么久，那里会不会已经被干得麻了？”周震南明知故问地调戏他。这个世界上没有人比他更清楚姚琛敏感的体质了。

“有…呜…有，感觉…啊啊…” 姚琛头晕目眩，乖乖地回答。

“什么感觉？”

“涨…嗯呜…啊，啊，啊….又酥又痒…好烫…呜…顶到那里了….舒服….好，好棒….”

“要不要再深一点？再用力一点？嗯？”

“要，要…” 被操得失魂落魄的小仓鼠此刻非常诚实。

面对面操了一会儿后，周震南动作稍显粗暴地将姚琛翻了个面，让他背对着他跪在床上，很快再次挺进那个温暖的甬道，捏住他肉感的腰胯往后按，看着姚琛的屁股在他平坦的小腹上撞得变了形；弹润的臀瓣一颤一颤，尾椎上那个米黄色的小绒球也跟着一颤一颤，看得他眼热，便伸手揪住姚琛的小尾巴揉捏，引出男孩更大声的甜腻的哭叫。

“是不是顶进乖乖生宝宝的地方了？”周震南每次插入龟头都感到一阵分外湿热的紧缩，享受着那个狭小肉袋的包裹，在姚琛耳边明知故问。

子宫被侵入的刺激让姚琛控制不住地掉眼泪，下面比上面更湿，每被撞一次被撑开的嫩穴就喷出香甜的汁液。他上气不接下气地抽噎，却还是努力乖乖回应，“呜…顶…顶进去了…呜呜…”

“装了这么多我的东西，总能怀上了吧？乖乖想不想生小娃儿？”

“要…要给南南…生小娃儿…”他捂着肚子，头晕脑胀，错觉里面已经装满了伴侣的精液，在抽插间来回晃荡。“呜…装不下了…”

周震南再次用精液灌满姚琛的肚子，并让姚琛高潮两次后，他们才终于吃上了饭。

END


End file.
